Clean It Up!
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Lilly comes back from a three week trip and Oliver has a surprise for her when they go to his place. One she really didn't want. Loliver Oh yeah, this is pretty fluffy and innuendo-y ;


**AN: Well, I posted earlier than I expected, Marissa: I forgot I had Thursday and Friday off...so here ya go!  
This idea just came to me one day and I was like I have to write this!! I had a blast writing and I hope you feel the same as you read it. Oh and this is my longest story or chapter ever 4,000+ words. I'm so proud. :) Enjoy...btw: I hope its not too long :/  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. None of it...except the plot line. :) That's all mine!**

Lilly was sitting on the plane anxiously fiddling with her SlimFlip in her hand opening and closing her cell awaiting for the pilot to tell them they could unfasten their seatbelt, turn on cellular devices and thank her for flying with them. She wriggled in her seat impatiently until the man next to her told her to stop being so annoying and just sleep like the rest of them.

"I can't. I've been waiting for 3 weeks to see my boyfriend, while I've been on the other side of the country. So back off, buddy boy!"

"3 weeks. Psh. I've been away from my wife 6-7 months because I was launching a new company in New York." the man scoffed.

"And I've been away from my boyfriend when he was on a 6 month tour, going all around the country! And what do you know we're still together and have been for 4 years and before that we were best friends. I miss him. So you might want to leave me alone or I'm gonna claw your eyes out." Lilly tilted her head and smiled widely and asked a little rudely, "Kay?!"

"Okay. I'm just gonna go asleep." he rolled his eyes and laid his head back and closed his eyes.

The plane jolted as it touched the ground and shook the passengers on the plane a bit.

"Welcome to Malibu. As you can see outside it is a lovely sunny day here. Please, do not get out of your seats until the seatbelt light is off. You may now turn on your cellular devices. Thanks for flying with us. Hope to see you again, and have a good stay in Malibu." the intercom sounded.

Lilly is wriggling around in her seat watching the seatbelt sign so intently and as soon as the shining sign is not glowing she's a glowing, eeping and jumping up to get her carryon and climbing over the guy on the aisle seat since she had the window. She grabbed it and was the first off the plane, knocking people over and rushing out the plane completely ignoring everyone in her way. She pulled out her phone through her stampede and saw that she had a voicemail from him.

"I'll see you as soon as you land. I'm picking you up. I love you Lilly-Pop and can't wait to see you!"

She then looked into his eyes as he was still looking for her though she was right in front of him, story of their life and relationship. Her heart jumped inside and she smiled the widest she'd had in a long time, just to see his face again not through a screen or to see him at all for that matter and see the way his jacket fit him so perfectly, that she'd spent many a time snuggled against, and the way his jeans were so perfectly wrinkled and rugged and how his hair would fall into his eyes and he'd flip it. It was seeing him flip his hair again that she decided she would stop people watching and talk to him and see her Ollie-Pop; face to face for the first time in 3 weeks.

"Oliver! EEP!" she yelled waving her hand so he'd see her and using her signature eep.

"Lilly!!" he yelled back and he ran up to her and hugged her so tightly, not seeming to ever want to let go. He breathed in that aroma of her: apples, and a not so savory scent of sweat, but it wasn't from her. He could tell.

"Before you ask why I smell so bad the man next to me on the plane was so sweaty and rude."

"You want me to take him out?" Oliver asked puffing his chest out a bit as they were still sharing their embrace.

"Yeah, sure." she giggled still hugging him and patting his chest with fake affirmation of his question.

"I bet I could!" he said, slightly offended at her sarcastic remark.

"Don't worry about it, Ollie-Pop." she laughed, pulling him closer and then whispered to him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Lilly-Pop." he grinned and whispered back and then started to kiss her lips the only place their lips have ever wanted to be, sure there had been bumps in the road but when all was said and done they always found each other.

After a long time attached to each other's lips Lilly pulled away, or tried to Oliver wouldn't let her.

"Any other time of course, but we need to get my luggage!" she mumbled against him.

"Sorry." he said unlatching for a quick moment, "Just a little longer." he grinned latching back on and then pulled away, "It's been a long time."

"Luggage. Home. Kissy-pop." she smiled and walked over to the luggage cart with their hands intertwined.

"How many bags did you bring again?" he asked looking at the carrousel of luggage that held so many suitcases and duffle bags that it was almost impossible to figure out which ones were Lilly's until she exclaimed pointing to the one rounding the corner, "That's it!"

"I'll get it!" Oliver yelled running over to it and trying to pull it out while pulling and trying to stay with it by running with the rotating belt that it was on. Lilly was trying her best to hold back a giggle but was unsuccessful and began to crack up, as Oliver was running around the carrousel with his hand on the luggage handle. This was why she loved him, he was such a dork.

"It's too heavy." he grunted still trying to pull her luggage out.

"I'm coming!" she giggled running over, helping him lift it out with ease and then started to full out laugh at him and his stunned expression at the strength of his girlfriend.

"I coulda gotten it." he harrumphed.

"I know. I know." she grinned and kissed him.

"Now, now, come on!" he said pulling away as she had done and taking Lils hand in one hand and her luggage in the other, "Lets go." he said pulling her out of the airport and to his car in the parking lot.

Once they got to the car Oliver popped open the trunk and with Lilly's help lugged the suitcases into the car.

Oliver sighed unhappily, "I coulda done it, Lilly. I'm not the weak one in this relationship."

"No you're just not as strong as the girl in this relationship and just about every relationship you've ever had." she laughed as she slipped into the passenger seat and he got in the car and cranked it up and pulled out of the parking spot nearly nicking a car.

"Oliver Oken, I love you but I will never be able to comfortably ride in the car with you while you're driving."

"Lilly Truscott, I am a good driver!" he shouted as he turned out of the parking lot too sharply and the car skidded and made that excruciating shrill shriek.

"Whatever stops the tears, honey." she smiled and patted his thigh.

"You coming home does." he smiled awaiting the reward he knew he was going to get. She leaned over and enraptured his lips in a kiss as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"I love you." she smiled and pulled away.

"You see this is why every time I chauffer you around something bad happens. You're distracting, Lilly-Pop."

"I won't kiss you in the car anymore. We'll wait til we get to my place."

"Lilly, honey, we're going to mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" this litany continued for 15 minutes.

"But I have to put my stuff away."

"Unless you sleepover." he smirked.

"Ollie, honey." she said ruffling his mop head of hair, "I'll hang out, but I'm so tired."

"That's why I said sleepover! Ugh, Lils get your mind out of the gutter!" he laughed as he tried to say serious.

"Well, we're at your place." he told her.

"Really?! I wouldn't know" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Do you want help getting your bag?" he asked reaching down to the seatbelt to be unbuckled.

"I got it, Ollie-Pop." she said opening the door of the car and getting out and going around to the back of his car.

"Yeah, I gotcha Lils. I'll stay in here and keep the AC running." he said nervously, trying to play the whole 'macho' card again.

From his rearview mirror he could see her lift her bag out of the back of the trunk with ease and unlock the door and then throwing it into her apartment.

He murmured to himself trying to give his self esteem a boost, "Yeah, I have to keep the AC running, so my girlfriend can get her bags. Oliver Oken is a strong, confident, Greek god looking boyfriend."

"Miss me?" Lilly smiled when she got back in the passenger seat.

"Just a little bit." he mirrored her smile and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for keeping the AC on."

"Oliver Oken is a strong, confident, Greek god looking boyfriend." he mumbled to himself.

"What Ollie-Pop? Was that your confidence speech?" she asked turning herself to him.

"Maybe." he replied cowering into his seat as he backed out of her place and drove a couple minutes away to his own.

"It's okay. I have one too."

"You'd think if I knew you since pre-K I'd know that. Can I hear it? You know mine."

"You make us sound like 4 year olds."

"Just bringing back the crayon sharing days, baby."

"Well, mine is: Lilly Truscott is beautiful, confident and an always loved girlfriend."

"And all of that is true." he said pulling up to his place and putting the car in park and unbuckling himself.

"And Ollie, you are a strong." she pecked his lips, "confident." she pecked his lips again, "Greek god looking boyfriend." she said and then pecking turned into deeper kissing until it was a full out makeout and they were both itching to get into Oliver's apartment and stop what was going on in the car to continue more comfortably inside.

Lilly unbuckled herself and him as their lips were still connected and wrapped her arms around Oliver pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer until there was no space in between them.

"Lilly. Inside." he moaned against her lips as his hands moved to her lower back and her fingers moved into his hair and entangled together.

Oliver got out and ran over to Lilly and grabbed her hand, pulled her onto the doorstep and fumbled for the keys and unlocked his door and pulled her in, as she had wrapped herself around him and they were still attacking each other with kisses.

Lilly temporarily opened her eyes to find the zipper on his jacket and take it off and then was planning to get his shirt off as his lips were still on her slowly moving down her jawline and neck.

Lilly slipped the jacket off of him with ease but then looked around the room and ripped their lips away from each other.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, what happened in here?! It looks worse that Jackson's room and that's seriously saying something!" she yelled looking around for the floor that she couldn't find.

"Yeah, I need to tidy up a bit." he said and put his lips back on hers.

"No. No. No." she pulled away, "I've been gone for 3 weeks, Ollie. I was looking forward to being with you again, but this room has a stench to it and I'm going to kill myself trying to get over to the bed."

"That's the first place you wanted to go, wasn't it sweetie?" he said wrapping his arms back around her.

She bent down shaking him off of her and picked up a dirty tissue. "Gross!" she said throwing across the room and ignoring his question.

"Don't touch that. That's my Joey Vitolo tissue!" he said intercepting it before it hit the ground and then falling because of the mess on the floor.

"You still have that?!" Lilly yelled.

"Yes. One day it'll be worth a fortune. We'll probably be able to pay off our college loans from this one tissue!"

"Oliver, you can keep that…. I guess."

"Good." he smiled triumphantly from the ground and stood up and slipped on something and bent over to see what it was, "I found my deodorant!" and held it up to show her.

"You haven't been using _deodorant_!"

"No. I've just been drenching myself in cologne and then running around so it lose its strong scent."

"You're such a dork." she laughed and then leaned down and picked up something else trying to identify is.

"Before you look at that. Lemme explain."

"Oh gosh no!" she said letting go of it as quickly as she picked it up, "Dirty boxers!"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before!" he quickly protested.

She blushed, "That's true, but you wanna know what I _really wanna see_?" she said wrapping her arms around him looking up at him knowing what look to use

"Oh yeah, baby." he said kissing her passionately and placing his hands lower and lower until she emitted a moan.

"I'd like to see _your…." _she whispered seductively into his ear between kisses of the soft spot under his ear. He groaned in pleasure, "FLOOR!!" she shouted. Surprising him and making him fall on the mess from shock, "And I'm not kissing you until it's clean!" she said stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis.

"OW!" she yelled looking to see what was inflicting the pain on her, and pulling something sharp out of the soft plastic from her flip flops.

"Don't tell me…." she began shaking her head because she knew what was coming.

"….Don't tell you I've been looking for that and haven't shaved in awhile." he attempted an 'I'm sorry' smile as she held the razor in her hands.

"Oliver, sweetie. What if I told you that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'd be scarred for life." he shuddered just thinking of the possibility.

"Thanks, hon." she said handing him the razor angrily, "I come home and this is what I get: a messy room, a prickly faced boyfriend and look at us now we're fighting and frustrated at each other."

"I'm not mad nor am I frustrated. I'm fine with my place looking like this." he stated.

"I'm not, and I'm sticking to what I said earlier: I'm not kissing you until this place is clean!!!"

"But Lilly-Pop! I am too irresistible for that." he said puckering his lips and leaning in closer to her.

"You can't kiss me either!" she said ducking out of the way and watching him so close to face planting it.

"Ollie, I'll leave you alone to your cleaning, honey. I'll see you when you're done. No cellphone, internet... Heck, no technology til you're done either. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Lilly stop acting like the girlfriend from He-" he began and ended as soon as he saw the way her eyes were like daggers, "He—aven. The girlfriend from heaven. Ya know like stop being so sweet and loving, Lils." he said completely changing his disposition and swatting her playfully laughing lightly and nervously.

"By the way: I'm going to take your car. You're stranded here." she grinned deviously walking to the door, successfully not slipping through the trek of junk, "Bye, sweetie. I expect when I come back to see the floor." she smiled and slammed the door.

--

"I'm back!" Lilly let herself into his apartment with eyes closed expecting when she opened them to hear her boyfriend say proudly "Tada!" and show her the floor she was so set on to see. She opened them with a smile on her face until her eyes landed on the person laying the floor asleep, so she yelled louder, "I'M BACK!!!" He jolted awake and looked around the floor nervously, "Tada."

"You didn't clean up at all?!" she asked yelling disappointedly.

"Gosh darnit, Oliver! I wanted to kiss you!" she grumbled crossing her arms.

"Eager are we?" he asked standing up and walking over to her bringing his lips closer and closer as was she until she realized what he was about to do.

"Oliver!! I said no!"

"Ugh, okay." he said sighing angrily and picking up a dirty piece of clothing and throwing it in a pile with the others and Lilly went to go sit on his bed after pushing all of the junk out of the way. 'So much, for having a nice night together.' she thought to herself pushing off food, movies, the remote and more she didn't want to even know what the heck she was touching.

After about 10 minutes of watching Oliver clean Lilly was about to burst….'He's doing it all wrong, and its killing me!' were the thoughts going through her. Once in awhile he'd turn around and smile at her sweetly.

"Stop looking at me and clean! PLEASE!" she yelled exasperated, and waited about 10 more minutes before completely going bezerk, "Oliver, scoot over! This is agonizing! I'm helping!" she yelled.

"What part is agonizing, the not kissing me part, right?" he asked as she plopped down sitting right next to Oliver.

"No! You're cleaning up all WRONG!" she said going through all the junk around her.

"Lilly, I don't need your help. I got this." he stated, frustrated throwing all the materials around him up in the air like confetti.

"Ollie, the only reason I want to help is because I've missed you and kissing you."

"So you admit that you did miss my lips!" he smirked and tried again to lean in to kiss her.

"Oliver, I'll admit it. I missed you and your lips. And it's killing me watching you clean wrong."

"Lilly-Pop, you could just give in." he smiled puckering his lips again.

"Lilly Truscott sticks to her guns and does not-" she began falling under his spell from him moving himself closer, "_budge." _she breathed out the sound being just barely above a whisper becoming a bit paralyzed from him being so close to her. She was just about to meet his lips until she snapped out of it and stammered, "We need to clean."

"Oh yeah." he replied closing the gap between them even more.

"I -I mean it Oliver." she stuttered and paused. Him 'oh yeah'-ing was taking its toll on her, "I really d-do."

"Sure you do." he breathed out and took her face in his hands, leaning in so their noses were touching.

"Oliver Oscar Oken! Quit it!!!" she yelled pinning him to the ground.

"You look nice like this. I like the way you take control." he laughed cheekily.

"Oliver let's just clean up and _stop_ being _my distraction_!" she yelled from above him still pinning his shoulders to the floor underneath.

"I surrender." he said and she moved her hands from on top of him to back into her lap. He sat up and rubbed his shoulders, "Gosh Lils, your strong."

"Yeah." she smiled and then threw a shirt at him landing on top of his head, "Dirty or clean?"

He brought it up to his nose, "Dirty. Way dirty." This conversation went on for an hour after they'd gone through every single article of clothing that was either put on a hanger and in the closet or thrown in a bag to take to the Laundry room on his floor.

"Even the shirt I got you for your birthday in the floor, and we're still not even half way done!" she stated throwing the last shirt in the dirty clothes bag.

"I'd say an eighth done. Make you feel any better?" he asked with a weak smile.

"About a eighth better. I shouldn't even have to do this how old are you again?"

"Twenty." he grumbled.

"So am I. You should be acting like it!" she said like a mother scolding her child.

"Girlfriend from He-" he began stopping himself, "Heaven."

"Okay, ignoring that comment. Let's move onto cleaning the UFOs."

"Huh?"

"Unidentifiable Freaky Objects AKA: the rest of your room."

"Oh gotcha."

After spending 2 hours going through moldy pizza boxes, moldy sandwiches, stale/ very moldy rolls from the Italian place where they shared their last date night together before Lilly left, a couple things that truly were unidentifiable, half a cup of pudding that Oliver took a bite of and it was crunchy, it didn't have candy it had bugs, but he was convinced it was Oreo pieces so he continued to eat it. After going through all this stuff they could see patches of the floor beginning to be revealed for the first time in almost a month.

"What's this?" she asked wiping the grit and dust off with her finger and then wiping all the dirt on his floor so it'd be off her finger, "This is nasty."

"It's a picture, Lilly-Pop: a picture of you in your dorky glasses holding the big trophy from 'double kick-flipping Heather all over that skate park' and me holding up your hand triumphantly. Look at how happy you are and how young we were!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I was just standing there holding the trophy waiting for my picture to be taken for the newspaper and you jump in the picture and grab my hand holding it for awhile until I look at you with my 'what the heck' look and then you lift your hand up and smiled widely we were pretty much claiming my victory. But now I know why I you held my hand in preK and why you held my hand when I won."

"Good times. Good times. So much tension, Lilly-Pop can you believe that was about 7 years ago." he asked thinking back through all the memorable times.

"Okay that was a long enough stroll through memory lane. Don't prolong it. We need to clean!" she said scolding him as if she were his mother.

"Okay. Okay." he surrendered picking up a piece of trash and throwing it in the trash, "Swoosh!"

After an hour or three of going through all the trash and throwing it away and then having Oliver swinging each bag over his shoulder and one out of three bags would burst from its seam at the bottom and then he'd have to clean it up because Lilly said, "I've cleaned up your junk once I'm not doing it again." He grumbled something to himself about her.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, _honey!_" she called out to him as he threw out a piece of junk.

After hours and hours and hours of cleaning and Lilly slapping Oliver awake three or four times and a couple more hours of throwing things away and then taking out the vacuum to finish cleaning up.

"Ollie-Pop, I'm gonna watch you vacuum." she said rolling the vac his way.

"Thank you, _darling_." he said taking it, plugging it in and vacuuming up all the trash that was too miniscule to grab it with their fingers.

"Good job, Oliver." she said clapping as if she was an audience.

"Am I done?" he asked.

"Eeep, I can see the floor!!" she squealed.

"Yeah, so can I. It looks nicer than I remember it." he chuckled lightly.

"Hey Ollie-Pop?"

"Yeah, Lilly-Pop?"

"If we get married you're in charge of cleaning."

"And you're in charge of everything else." he laughed heartily, "even our four kids."

"Oww…" she said imagining the pain of being pregnant and giving birth four times.

"I'm so tired." he said plopping down on the floor with a loud thud

"Oliver, I love you and I'm so glad I can see this floor." she giggled coming over to him and picking his head up cradling it in her hand, "Now for this." she smiled and gave him a mind blowing kiss.

"Thank." he panted barely able to complete sentences, "I missed."

Lilly then kissed him again and lifted his shirt off his head and threw it on the floor, but this time he rips away and picks up the shirt and throws it in the bag.

"Good boy!" she clapped happily then ruffled his hair and kissed him senseless.

"I'm so glad your back!" Oliver smiled against her lips.

"Me too, so so so glad!" She smiled against his lips and ran her hands across his chest.

Oliver then groaned inwardly and then sighed "I'm so much happier than you Lilly-Pop."

"Yeah, probably." she smiled sweetly and kissed his lips for a long time which continued into the night in the 'clean' room which was opposite of how they were feeling now.

"You cleaned off the bed right?" he asked.

"Yep." she smiled kissing his lips quickly.

"Oh yeah…." he moaned happily.

**AN: How was it?! I can't wait for the reviews. Please, do review!!! Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
